Double Date
by xXl3xxiXx
Summary: Saints' leader Skye Garcia wants to start doing more 'productive' things around steelport... Well, with the help of her druggie boyfriend and a couple other Saints. Rated M just to be safe mostly for language and some sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little fic I threw together with a friend but I'm actually happy with what I came up with so far (and the future plans I have for it) :3 Anyway, reviews are always appreciated, whether good or bad (everyone asks for a review anyway, right?) Well, here it is... (and it will be known later on why it's called 'Double Date'. ;)**

* * *

The flashing was unbearable as the infamous Saints' leader received a few rounds of flash grenades from a luchadore specialist. "Ahh fuck," she mumbles after regaining her composure once again. It was around two in the afternoon when Skye decided to go out and do something _somewhat _productive but that only led her to 'accidently' swing a pistol in between a luchadore's legs from behind. As the luchadore laid on the ground, holding his crotch, a green and black bulldog flew around the corner and screeched to a halt only a few feet away. A couple more luchadores filed out of the vehicle, wielding TEK-Z 10s. Before long, a part of Bridgeport became a war zone.

The two luchadores were quickly put to the ground as Skye pulled a couple wrestling moves on them which only seemed to anger the gang.

"_Figures" _Skye thinks to herself as she dives behind a nearby boulder. She was sure that the Luchadores weren't so happy about getting their asses kicked by a girl who knew how to wrestle better than they did. As expected, a couple more luchadore vehicles pulled up on the scene and more men jumped out. Each one had either a gravedigger, 45 Shepherd, or TEK-Z 10.

Skye slowly peered around the side of the boulder to see exactly how many more luchadores decided to join the party. "Maldito," Skye says under her breath as she pulls out her phone and calls for backup. She first calls up Shaundi, expecting her devoted lieutenant to pick up almost immediately but only gets a beeping sound signaling that she was busy. Shocked, Skye calls again but gets the same answer. "Damnit Shaundi!" Skye started thinking of what might have prevented the lieutenant from picking up her phone. "_Whatever it was, though, it better be good"_ Skye thinks.

Hearing that the luchadores started looking around for whoever killed their fellow gang members, Skye quickly scrolled through her list of contacts.

_Pierce? _No, too bitchy. _Viola? _No, we need her to stay alive to handle the business stuff. _Kinzie? _Skye just smirks to herself thinking of the probability of redhead leaving her 'secret sanctum' just to help fight a group of luchadores. Then she comes across a familiar name. _Caleb Morgan._ Skye smiles to herself as she dials the number. Almost immediately, Caleb answers. "Oye nena, what's up?"

"Quick, I need you to come by the southern part of Bridgeport to help clear out a few luchadores," Skye replies, hastily.

"What? No hello? No How are you, How was your day?" Caleb says.

"Listen, I'm in a bad situation right now and there's nobody else around to help me. I'm sorry if I displeased you by not giving a proper greeting but I'm about to get shot down at any moment, now."

"Then why don't you call up Shaundi to help you out?" Caleb asks.

"Because _Shaundi_ is too busy… probably giving some guy a fucking lap dance or something."

Caleb sounded like he was considering it for a minute.

"CALEB!" Skye shouts into the phone.

"Alright, alright, Bonita… I'll be there in a minute with a couple others," Caleb answers.

With an exasperated sigh Skye responds, "Thank-you."

"De nada. Oh, and Te amo."

Skye shakes her head and smiles to herself and ends the call.

Caleb was Skyes' 'lover' and has been for a couple months now. Before Skye met him, Caleb was just another saint that helped out when the time called for it. But one day, Skye called in for backup and he was one of the few people who came. A word that Skye used to describe him the first day she saw him would be _Gorgeous_. Soon, she found herself conversing with him while they would shoot down gang members. Eventually, he took her out for a drink and that one drink turned into about ten shots. Well, that turned into an eventful night. Skye remembered waking up next to him, naked, in his bed with a killer migraine. She hated the migraine but loved the feeling of lying next to him with his arms wrapped around her waist. Even though she received a ton of crap about being the saints leader and how it would be messed up for her to just start going out with a follower, she still went out with him and she never really regretted it. She did eventually find out he did pot but that only made her happier since she did it too (well, maybe not as much but it was still a similarity, along with them both being Hispanics).

Skye sat there and continued staring at her phone, debating whether or not she should call in another Saint. _"Just in case"_ Skye decides. She knew that Caleb was plenty capable of handling himself in a gunfight, she still felt as if the situation would probably call for more helpers. Scrolling through her contacts, again, she comes across Josh Birk and 'Nyte Blayde'. Without second thought, she chooses Josh's name and waits for him to pick up. As soon as the ringing stops and she hears someone pick up the phone she quickly explains, "Josh, I need you to come by the southern section of Bridgeport to help out with a few luchadores."

She could hear Josh hesitate on the other end and the answer, "Oh, uhmm, hey boss… listen, I can't really come by right now… I gotta, uhmm, finish filming an episode of Nyte Blayde."

Without even needing to think about it Skye replies, "Aww that's too bad. Shaundi was looking forward to seeing you-"

"Shaundi's there? I should be there in about three minutes," and with that, Josh hangs up the phone.

As Skye slides her phone back in her bra, she could hear the luchadores walking towards the boulder she was hiding behind. Getting her pistols ready, she slowly begins turning towards the footsteps. Peering over the boulder, she could see a pair of luchadores right in front of the giant rock. Raising her pistols over the rock, she shoots both of them in the side of their heads. Hearing the gunshots, the other luchadores turn to see Skye pull out a K-8 Krukov and start spraying bullets all up and down the street. She manages to catch a few luchadores in the chest but the others quickly started shooting her. Before sliding back behind the boulder she notices a few purple and gold Criminals pull up on the other end of the street. _'It's about fucking time'. _Skye peers over the side of the boulder and sees Caleb and a bunch of other saints climb out of the vehicles and immediately start taking down luchadores. Soon, she joined back in the fight as well. About five minutes later, Skye spots a Bootlegger drive up behind the other Saints vehicle and Josh Birk climb out of it. In about ten minutes, the street was clear of any luchadores. Skye then orders the helpers to go around and pick up any guns lying around and to throw them in the back of the trucks. As they go off to do this, Skye goes up to Caleb and throws her arms around his neck, embracing him. He also wraps his arms around her.

She whispers in his ear, "Thanks for coming… I owe you one."

Caleb whispers in response, "Oh I think I know how I'll use that 'I owe you'."

Skye pulls away and playfully punches Caleb in his arm. "Owe what was that for?" Caleb asks while now rubbing his arm.

"For not coming to help me when I first asked you! Dios Mio, I swear it was like pulling teeth to convince you to come!"

Caleb looks down at his feet and rubs the back of his neck "Ahhh you know I was just kidding around, chica. I wouldn't leave you for death like that."

"Pfft." Skye was now looking Caleb up and down. He was wearing his typical black skinny jeans, white tank top, Hi-tops, and purple and gold snapback hat. She could see glimpses of her name tattooed across his chest where the tank top didn't cover up. He had brown eyes and brown hair (shaved) with a matching soul patch. She, herself, had on a black zip-up jacket with a dark purple bra shown underneath, black sausage casing bottoms, dark purple and black bad-girl boots, saints charm necklace, flower tattoo running along the side of the back & stars tattoo on stomach, and eyebrow and nose piercings. She had blonde hair that was done in a kabuki style with black chopsticks and a light splash of freckles across her face. Her eyes were nearly black and she had a mold underneath her right eye.

Caleb wraps and arm around Skye "Vamos, let's get outta here before any of those fucking luchadores come back."

Skye snorts and grins. "One thing I never understood about them is their style. I mean, if they want to be intimidating wrestlers then they should at least look the part. Seriously? Green tank tops with pink stars that are five times too small? If anything, I kinda feel bad for them when I see them walking around public like that."

Caleb laughs and starts leading Skye back to one of the Saints' vehicles. Before they walk even a couple feet, Josh Birk intercepts them. "Hey boss, didn't you say that Shaundi was going to be here?"

Skye smiles and puts a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Josh, I never said that Shaundi was here… I just said that she was looking forward to seeing you."

"Sooo…. She DOES still want to see me then?"

Skye moves her tongue around her mouth for a second and looks off to the side. "Wellllll… not necessarily."

Caleb shrugs and says, "Lo siento, man. You'll get her one day." He then continues walking Skye away from the street and to one of the purple trucks.

Josh grunts and goes back to his vehicle, now pissed that he just helped shoot down a whole gang of luchadores and not even get what he came there for. _'Whatever'_ He thinks to himself. _'She'll be begging for me one day.' _Josh smirks to himself as he gets back in his Bootlegger.

* * *

**I already wrote chapter 2, so if I get enough feedback, I'll keep writing more. Probably will post the next chapter in the next couple of days and maybe even sooner if asked. Thanks for taking the time to read :P**

**~xXl3xxiXx**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb drops Skye off at the Saints HQ saying that he needed to go run a few 'errands'. Skye knew those errands were probably drug deals but she didn't feel like asking any further about it. The whole ride down to the HQ she was thinking of reasons why Shaundi wouldn't pick up her phone. Normally, she wouldn't give a flying fuck whether or not someone picked up their phone or not but Shaundi was her top lieutenant and she expected her to always be ready when the time came. She was thinking of all the things she would say to her when she got the chance, from insults to lectures about keeping the phone on hand. Slamming the PH button on the elevator, she leans back on the elevator railing and closes her eyes. _'What I need to do is stop causing pointless gunfights and actuall_y _do something productive and positive for the Saints'. _Skye hated relying on people to save her ass in desperate situations especially when those situations could've been easily prevented. Still thinking of what she could do that's productive, Skye walks out of the elevator and sees Shaundi sitting on the black leather couch in the middle of the HQ. Other saints were also hanging around but Shaundi seemed to be sitting alone reading some sort of magazine. Skye walks over to the couch and plops down on it diagonally from Shaundi. Without even looking up, Shaundi sighs and says, "Shane, for the last time, I'm not going to give you a lap dance, strip, or put my hand in your pocket so fuck off."

"Awh, I was looking forward to the lap dance," Skye replies.

Startled, Shaundi almost drops her magazine and looks up to see the boss giving her a smirk. "Oh, sorry boss… I thought you were some other asshole who's been harassing me all afternoon."

"Oh so I'm an asshole now?" Skye asks with raised eyebrows.

"No, no… it's a long story."

"And what do you mean by putting your hand in someone's pocket?"

"Again, long story"

Skye laughs and sits back in the couch. "Soo… what've you been up to all day."

Shaundi shrugs and replies, "Nothing… it's actually been kinda quiet today."

Skye almost couldn't believe her ears. "So you haven't been doing anything all day?"

"Not really"

Skye sighs loudly and sits forward on the couch. "Shaundi, I called you an hour ago needing your help in a gunfight I got into with a group of luchadores."

"Fuck," mumbles Shaundi under her breath and pulls out her phone. "My phone's been acting up lately, not picking up incoming calls and shit like that." Shaundi shakes her head and looks up at Skye. "I'll make it up to you, though"

"Good thing you said that… I actually need you all day tomorrow. I plan on spending the day going around and wiping out any gang operations I come across and I need as much reliable backup as possible. I already know Caleb will be accompanying me, so far, but I haven't asked anyone else yet."

"Gang operations? Since when did you start caring about those? You usually have one of the others go out and do that for you," Shaundi says.

"Well I want something better to do than going around and doing crotch shots on other gang members. I mean, look where it landed me today."

Shaundi leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs. "So how did you end up escaping?"

"Well I managed to call Caleb… and then Josh-"

Shaundi snorts, "Hah! You called in Birk and he came? That's news for me. I never thought he would have the nerve."

Skye smiles and responds, "Well it did take some convincing… I maybe, probably, told him that you were expecting him…"

Shaundi's eyes went wide. "WHAT? Boss, are you fucking _crazy_. That little piece of _shit_ takes everything and turns it around and you know it-"

"Shaundi, relax. He already knows that it wasn't true and that I only said it to get him there. Sheesh, a bit touchy on the subject, aren't we?"

"Boss, you have no idea… he even sends me signed head-shots of himself and has them left on my door step," replies Shaundi, shaking her head. "I really wouldn't be surprised if he put a camera in my bedroom, too."

Skye laughs and leans forward. "Well for being the obsessive 'piece of shit', as you call him, he's not bad with a gun. Definitely improved since the bank heist."

"Couldn't have gotten any worst," scoffs Shaundi.

Skye then looks up at the ceiling, as if considering something.

Shaundi continues talking, "I mean, the guy starts freaking out if he _thinks_ he sees a blemish on his face. If anything, he's probably more of a bitch than Pierce…" Shaundi looks over at Skye and sees her thinking about something. "Boss?"

"Mhmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just about how you, Josh, Caleb, and I could handle those gang operations tomorrow."

Shaundi nearly knocks over a nearby table as she springs up from the couch. "No, no, no, no, no… Fuck no. That asshole is NOT coming with us." She starts walking towards the bar.

"Oh come on Shaundi, he's not THAT bad. Caleb and I are going to be there too so I'll make sure he doesn't try anything." Skye laughs to herself over the last part. '_As if anything will stop him'_.

Shaundi goes around the bar then pulls out a large bottle of Saints' brand vodka and pours into a small glass. Still giving Skye an angry look, she gulps it all down in one shot. Her eyes slowly close as she tries to steady her breathing. Skye watches with little sympathy as she sits on a stool on the other side of the bar. As Shaundi pours herself another shot, Skye looks over at a nearby tv showing the news. Seeing that Monica Hughes was talking, she mumbles "fuck you, Monica" and turns the channel to an episode of Nyte Blayde. Skye glances off to her side and catches Shaundi look up at the tv. Skye smirks to herself. _'Say what you want, Shaundi, but I know it's not that bad'_ Then, the elevator chimes and opens revealing Caleb with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Caleb!" Now that she's had the chance to calm down after the whole ordeal, Skye was actually excited to see him. She runs up to him and jumps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him multiple times on the lips. In return, he grabs her ass and carries her over to the couch. With her arms still wrapped around his neck, he lays her down on it and hovers over her as he kisses her back. Shaundi ignores the couple as she gulps down her third shot and slams the glass down on the bar surface.

"Oi, mami, what made you so happy all of a sudden?" Caleb asks after breaking their kiss.

Skye giggles and grabs his bicep. "I dunno… I just got a chance to calm down and relax. I actually came up with an idea for tomorrow."

Still hovering over her, Caleb raises his eyebrow and says, "Oh really? Does it involve me?"

Skye smiles and replies, "Yes, it involves you… and Shaundi, and Josh." As she mentions Josh she could hear Shaundi groan from behind the bar. Skye rolls her eyes and gives Caleb one last kiss before getting up from the couch.

Caleb leans back on the couch and throws his paper bag on the coffee table in front of him. "So, what's this brilliant idea that you have?" He asks as he props up his feet on the table.

"I was thinking of going around the city and taking down a few gang operations. I mean, it may not seem like much but at least we'll be able to acquire some new supplies for the gang."

Caleb's face brightened. "Oh yeahhh. Half of 'em are drug-related. Wouldn't be bad to get a few extra joints up in here."

"I was thinking more along the lines of money and weapons but I guess drugs wouldn't hurt… We could sell them on the side."

"Sell them on the side? The fuck… babe, I'm talking about _us _using it. Not giving it away to some druggies who have nutin better to spend their money on."

Skye looks at Caleb with uncertainty and says, " Uhh, I actually think it's time for you to start cutting back on that stuff."

Caleb snorts. "What are you talking about? I don't do it _that_ much, maybe on the occasional weekend…"

"Oh really? Then what's in the bag?" Skye asks, motioning towards the brown paper bag Caleb brought back with him.

"Yo, what's your problem? You a cop or sumtin? You don't need to sit there and fucking question me about what I do." Caleb jumps up off the couch and grabs the brown paper bag.

Skye gets up from the couch and gets in Caleb's face and while poking him in the chest she says, "What's _your_ problem? You always get so sensitive when it comes to you and your drugs. All I did was imply that you need to lay off it. It isn't like im clean either… I have the occasional smoke here nd there, but I always catch you getting shitfaced with some other people ."

"Ahh, screw this, I don't need this shit from you," Caleb says as he walks back to the elevator. Skye follows him into the elevator and slams the button to close the doors. While this goes on, Shaundi is still pouring herself more drinks, barely being able to stand at this point. Before the elevator doors fully close, Skye says, "Be ready at around eleven tomorrow morning. We could all meet here and go on from there." Shaundi lazily waves her hand, barely aknowledging what Skye had just told her.

As soon as the elevator doors close, Skye hits the emergency stop button and turns to Caleb. She crosses her arms and says, "Ok, I've never seen you like this before and I don't want to experience it again, so tell me why your acting this way… it's seriously pissing me off."

Caleb is now a bit freaked now that the elevator has stopped. "You crazy bitch, why the hell would you do that? If you really want to know why acted that way, it's because I don't appreciate being judged, that's all. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am."

All Skye wants to do know is punch Caleb right in the forehead at this point. _'Or will the throat hurt more'_ she wonders. "What the fuck made you think I was judging you? You're just being paranoid about the whole fucking thing."

Caleb shakes his head and replies, "Know what, forget about it." He then walks up to her and starts kissing her. Skye, taken aback, breaks the kiss. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She asks angrily.

Caleb responds, "I said forget about it," and he starts kissing her down her neck, pressing her against the elevator wall. Skye holds on to the railings on the wall and gasps as he starts alternating between kisses and small licks along her neck. His hand then moves to the opening of her shirt and moves along from her breast to her side. As he does this, Skye grabs on to his bicep and whispers into his ear, "don't think I've forgotten about you calling me a crazy bitch." She could feel him smiling as he continued. She rests her leg up on his waist and he grabs her upper thigh to support it there. Just then, the elevator doors open and there stands Pierce with wide eyes. Skye is the first one to notice him and she beguns pushing Caleb away but he refuses, still sucking on her neck. "Goddamnit Caleb, Stop!" He looks up at her first and then turns his head to see Pierce who's mouth is halfway open, about to say something.

"Oh… Uhh…" Caleb begins.

Skye steps out of the elevator and puts a hand on Pierce's shoulder. "You didn't see anything." She says while looking at him intensely.

"I really don't know what your talking about," Pierce responds.

Skye smiles and nods. "Good. C'mon Caleb"

Caleb gets out of the elevator and nods towards Pierce before following Skye into the car garage.

Skye then stops in her tracks and turns around. "Oh yeah, and Pierce?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get up there , Shaundi may be a bit drunk…"

"What? The last time she was drunk she almost shot me in the-" Pierce was cut off by the elevator doors closing in front of him.

Caleb wraps an arm around Skye's waist. "Well, that was kinda awkward… but at least we'll be able to finish what we started." He pulls out a set of keys from his jeans pocket and jingles them. "I got the truck with me today," he says with a grin.

Skye rolls her eyes. "Oh how romantic," she says sarcasticly.

Caleb glances at her and then replies, "Since when did you care about romance? We were about to get it on in the fucking elevator for christ's sake… And it wouldv'e happened if we weren't interrupted."

"Well I'm sorry, but I guess I must've turned off the emergency stop by accident," Skye says.

"Pierce is about to get two surprises today, then. One being us and the other a drunk Shaundi." Says Caleb with a smirk. "I've never really seen her drunk before and I'm guessing that it doesn't happen very often."

"Yeah," scoffs Skye. "She can really handle her liquor… but you try gulping down a half a dozen shots all within a couple minutes and see how sober you are then."

Caleb laughs as he unlocks his truck and climbs in with Skye in the passenger seat. He turns on the ignition and puts on the Kabron radio station before turning around in his seat to face Skye. She was looking straight ahead, ignoring him. Caleb then goes ahead and starts to lean toward Skye with the intentions to finsh what they started in the elevator. Before he gets close Skye holds up a hand.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Uhh, trying to fuck my girl in a Hummer truck."

"Pfft, you're not going to do shit. Now, take me back to my place, please." Skye replies with a smile playing on her lips.

Caleb, still leaned into Skye, now has a questioning look on his face.

"The next time you call me crazy or bitch or both… I'll cut off your dick and feed it to a pack of dogs." Skye says.

Still not saying anything, Caleb turns back around and puts the gear into drive, pulling out of the car garage. Skye continues to smile to herself the whole ride to her apartment. Once they reach there, Caleb mumbles a good-bye. Feeling a little bad, Skye pecks him on his cheek and jumps out the vehicle. Once she reaches the sidewalk, Caleb speeds off down the street, nearly running over a fat prostitute.

Skye opens the door to her apartment and throws herself down on the royal purple couch. She turns on the television but her mind wanders to something other than Professor Genki. She has a feeling that the next day will bring many surprises and excitement, the type that'll be better than hitting luchadores in the crotch with pistols.


End file.
